Aizen's Bad Day
by Monokuroboo
Summary: Aizen berkhianat? Apa mungkin garagara ini?


First Stage

Siang hari dimusim panas, terik matahari begitu menyengat, sehingga membuat banyak shinigami enggan keluar dari kantor-kantor divisi mereka. Hanya beberapa shinigami dari divisi 11 berpatroli didalam lingkungan seireitei.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan kecil dari kantor Divisi 5. Praaang .. terdengar suara seperti benda yang dibanting dan pecah.

"Argh.. kenapa tak ada habisnya … " ujar Aizen Sousuke Gobantai Taichou sambil memandangi setumpuk kertas yang menjulang tinggi dimeja kerjanya dan sebuah cangkir the kecil telah hancur berantakan dilantai.

Belum sempat Aizen Taichou menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba datang seorang shinigami membawa setumpuk kertas. Tumpukan kertas tersebut hampir saja menutupi wajahnya.

"Hinamori Kun .. apalagi tu?" Tanya Aizen Taichou lemas.

"Ano .. Taichou ini data yang baru saja diterima, dan masih ada 3 tumpuk lagi diluar dan harus Taichou periksa semua" ujar Hinamori sedikit gugup.

"Apa??!!! masih ada lagi" Aizen Taichou shock.

"Ii .. iya Taichou" ujar Hinamori

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya .. kenapa akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak orang yang mati??? Bunuh diri semua lagi … Kenapa harus Divisi 5 yang mengurus data-data ini semua. Masih ada 12 Divisi lagi yang mampu kenapa harus Divisi 5" ujar Aizen Taichou uring-uringan karena stress.

"Ano .. Taichou selain itu ini ada memo dari Soutaichou" ujar Hinomori sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Aizen Taichou

Aizen Taichou segera mengambil amplop dari tangan Hinamori dan buru-buru membukanya. Setelah membaca sejenak, tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Aizen Taichou berubah drastic wajahnya jadi merah padam karena emosinya meningkat.

"Argh … apalagi ini kayak kami kurang kerjaan saja" ujar Aizen Taichou emosi dan meremas kertas memo tersebut dan kemudian membuangnya.

"Ada masalah apa lagi Taichou" ujar Hinamori, ia merasa khawatir pada Taichounya tersebut.

"Argh … liat aja sendiri deh" ujar Aizen Taichou makin emosi.

Hinamori buru-buru mengambil gumpalan kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Disana terlulis :

KEPADA AIZEN TAICHOU DITEMPAT

HARAP SEGERA MENYERAHKAN DATA-DATA KEUANGAN (LAPORAN KEUANGAN BERUPA LAPORAN RUGI LABA DAN NERACA TAHUNAN) JUUSANGUN NO GOTEI.

TERIMAKASIH.

TTD

SOUTAICHOU 

Hinamori yang membaca memo itu ikutan kaget.

"Apa-apan sih Soutaichou, kami udah banyak kerjaan malah ditambah lagi" ujar Hinamori ikutan marah.

"Argh … selalu saja minta terburu-buru begitu, belum lagi data-data ini diselasaikan sudah diminta data keuangan lagi" Aizen Taichou makin emosi dan uring-uringan.

Melihat Taichounya yang makin emosi dan uring-uringan itu semua anggota Gobantai termasuk Gobantai Fukutaichou Hinamori Momo hanya dapat memandang iba Taichounya itu. Karena mereka semua tahu kalau Taichounya tersebut sudah melek selama 72 jam.

Seorang non seated shinigami tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Aizen Taichou yang telah penuh oleh kertas-kertas yang menggunung. 

"Selamat siang Taichou … Selamat siang Fukutaichou" ujar shinigami tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ya .. ada keperluan apa" ujar Aizen Taichou ketus dan terus saja memeriksa dokumen yang ada dimejanya sedangkan Hinamori bediri disebelah meja tersebut tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

"Begini Taichou … didepan ada dokumen baru lagi dan saya tidak tahu harus diletakkan dimana lagi karena semua ruangan di Gobantai telah penuh" ujar shinigami tersebut

Aizen taichou menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang tajam serta sinis shingami tersebut. Sedangkan shinigami tersebut hanya tertunduk dan gemetar.

"Apa … data baru lagi" Aizen Taichou menghela nafas panjang karean kesal.

"Dimana data-data tersebut" ujar Aizen Taichou berdiri kemudian mendekati shinigami tersebut.

"Di … disana … Taichou" jawab shinigami tersebut sambil menunjukkan sebuah kardus besar didekat pintu.

"Huh … apa boleh buat, bawa masuk dan letakkan disini" ujar Aizen Taichou pasrah dan menunjukan tempat kecil yang tersisa dipojok ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi .. tapi .. Taichou … diluar masih ada 4 kardus lagi, jadi gak mungkin cukup diletakkan disana" balas Shinigami tersebut.

"Apa???!!!!!! 4 kardus lagi" Aizen Taichou menjadi shock lagi serasa duduk diatas tumpukan bomb yang akan segera meledak.

"Dasar tak berperasaan … sebanyak itu" ujarnya penuh emosi sehingga mukanya merah padam.

"3$#&+#$" Aizen Taichou ngoceh gak jelas dan tiba-tiba ia ambruk pingsan.

Semua yang ada disana menjerit histeris kaget karena Aizen Taichou tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Kya!!!! Aizen taichou pingsan … penyakit darah tingginya kumat. Aizen Taichou kena serangan jantung " Hinamori histeris karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Taichounya.

Bersambungkah?


End file.
